fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Mitama Yakumo
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Mitama Yakumo from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Reduces their defense by 20% for 3 turns.Counted as buff. Demerit |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1200 |l3 = 1400 |l4 = 1600 |l5 = 1800 |l6 = 2000 |l7 = 2200 |l8 = 2400 |l9 = 2600 |l10 = 3000 |2leveleffect = Cursed Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Overcharges party's NP by 1 stage except herself for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = NP Rate + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Reduces an enemy's Instant-Kill resistance by 100% for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Servant Stun Chance + |l1 = 80% |l2 = 84% |l3 = 88% |l4 = 92% |l5 = 96% |l6 = 100% |l7 = 104% |l8 = 108% |l9 = 112% |l10 = 120% |2leveleffect = HP - |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1400 |2l3 = 1800 |2l4 = 2200 |2l5 = 2600 |2l6 = 3000 |2l7 = 3400 |2l8 = 3800 |2l9 = 4200 |2l10 = 5000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Seals all enemies' NP for 1 turn. Reduces all enemies' healing received by 20% for 3 turns. 500% Chance to inflict Curse with 1000 damage for 3 turns to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = 500% Chance to inflict Curse for 5 turns to all enemies. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 30% |l3 = 35% |l4 = 37.5% |l5 = 40% |chargeeffect = Curse + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 4000 |c5 = 5000 }} |-| Rank '-'= Seals all enemies' NP for 1 turn. Seals all enemies' skills for 1 turn. Reduces all enemies' healing received by 20% for 3 turns. 500% Chance to inflict Curse with 1000 damage for 3 turns to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = 500% Chance to inflict Curse for 5 turns to all enemies. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 40% |l3 = 45% |l4 = 47.5% |l5 = 50% |chargeeffect = Curse + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 4000 |c5 = 5000 }} |-| Doppel= Seals all enemies' NP for 1 turn. Seals all enemies' skills for 1 turn. Reduces all enemies' healing received by 20% for 3 turns. Inflicts Evil Curse Status on all enemies for 5 turns. (Increases their Curse damage by 100%.) 500% Chance to inflict Curse with 1000 damage for 3 turns to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = 500% Chance to inflict Curse for 5 turns to all enemies. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 55% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 55% |l4 = 55% |l5 = 55% |chargeeffect = Curse + |c1 = 3000 |c2 = 3000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 3000 |c5 = 3000 }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts